Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City
by Zory rock101
Summary: Akiza walked into Yusei's garage and saw him working on his duel runner. Akiza walked up to him and kneel down on the ground while Yusei was on his back under his runner. "Akiza can you get me a screwdriver?" Yusei asked, trying to get something loose under his duel runner. Akiza grab Yusei's tool bag and looked for a screwdriver.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City**

 **Book 1 Chapter 1**

Akiza walked into Yusei's garage and saw him working on his duel runner. Akiza walked up to him and kneel down on the ground while Yusei was on his back under his runner. "Akiza can you get me a screwdriver?" Yusei asked, trying to get something loose under his duel runner. Akiza grab Yusei's tool bag and looked for a screwdriver.

Akiza find a blue with red rims around the screwdriver. "Here you go," Akiza said, hand Yusei the screwdriver. Yusei holds out his hand toward Akiza to take the screwdriver from her. Akiza place the screwdriver in Yusei's hand and got back to work on his duel runner. Akiza let out a sigh hoping Yusei did not hear it but he did. Yusei got out from under his duel runner and looked at Akiza.

"Akiza, what wrong?" Yusei asked, stand up from the ground and grab a rag to clean his hand because they have grease on them. Akiza stands up and did not say anything. She did not want Yusei to worrying about her. "Akiza, let me what going on," Yusei order, walked close to her. Akiza took a deep breath in and let it out.

"I love you Yusei," Akiza said, took a step back. She was afraid what he will think. Akiza turn her back on his and was about to run out of the garage when Yusei grab her hand and pull her closer to him. "Yusei," Akiza said, looking deep into Yusei's purple eyes. Yusei did not say anything but instead, he kisses her on the lips making Akiza moan out his name. Akiza wraps her arms around Yusei and kiss him back.

"I love you too, Akiza," Yusei said, pick Akiza up in his arms bridal style and went up to his room. Yusei laid Akiza down on the bed and took off his shirt. "I want to do this with you a very long time," Yusei said, unzip his pants making Akiza face turn bright red. Yusei slowly up his pants down his legs to take them off only leaving him in his boxer. Akiza laid her head on Yusei's pillow and feel him got on top of Akiza. Akiza place her hand on Yusei's chest.

"Yusei," Akiza said, feel Yusei's hand on Akiza button that was on her shirt and slowly unbutton to reveal her red bra. Akiza sat up and feel her sleeves doing down her arms when the shirt come off, Yusei throws it on the floor. Yusei runs his hand down her body until his hand reaches her skirt. Yusei looked at Akiza to see if it okay to take her skirt off. "You can take it off," Akiza said, feel her skirt go down her legs and onto the floor.

"You look beautiful," Yusei said, run his hand down Akiza legs until he reaches her underwear. Akiza let out a moan feel Yusei's hand rubbing against her underwear. "Do you like that?" Yusei asked, looking at Akiza.

"Um," Akiza moan, feel Yusei finger under her underwear rubbing her pussy. "Oh, god Yusei," Akiza said, feel his finger going in and out of her.

"Akiza you so tight," Yusei said, lift Akiza butt up in the air to take off her underwear. Yusei pulls them down her legs and throws them on the ground. Yusei spread Akiza legs apart and place his head between her legs. Akiza moan louder while Yusei's tongue licks Akiza's pussy. Akiza grab the bed sheet and throw her head back onto the pillow. "Akiza you already get wet," Yusei said, sat up onto his knee and pull his boxer half-way down his legs and reveal a 6-inch cock.

"Yusei," Akiza said, sat up half-way and looked at Yusei's cock.

"Do you want to touch it?" Yusei asked, feel Akiza's hand grab his cock. "Now just give it a squeeze," Yusei said, let out a moan. Akiza squeeze and move it up and down. Akiza lend down and suck on the top of his cock making Yusei moan louder. "Hold on an Akiza," Yusei said. Akiza stop what she was doing and watch Yusei laid down on his back. Akiza got on top of Yusei with her ass face Yusei. Yusei grabs her ass and starting to lick her pussy. Akiza then sucks on Yusei's cock. Yusei moves his hips up and down in Akiza mouth.

"Yusei," Akiza moan, licking Yusei cock like a lollipop. Akiza and Yusei sat up and Akiza place Yusei's cock inside her. Yusei took off her bra and have her back up against his chest. Akiza move her hips and feel Yusei grab her beast. Akiza and Yusei were very close to coming together. Yusei push inside Akiza once more time before pull out of her. Akiza and Yusei laid down on the bed and breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," Yusei said, wrapping his arms around Akiza.

"Yeah, it was," Akiza said, laid her head down on his chest. Yusei pulls the blanket over their naked body.

"Goodnight, Akiza," Yusei said, kiss her on the lips.

"Goodnight Yusei," Akzia said, kiss him back on the lips. After a while, Yusei and Akiza fall asleep in each other arms.

The next morning Yusei was in the kitchen making some breakfast. Akiza comes down the stair wrap in a blanket. "Good morning, Akiza," Yusei said, set a place down on the table.

"Good morning," Akiza said, sat down at the table. "Breakfast small good," Akiza said with a smile.

"That good," Yusei said, sat down at the table with two coffee. "here you go," Yusei said, hand her a cup.

"Thank you," Akiza said, took a sip of her coffee. Akiza grab her phone and saw there were missing calls from her parents. "My parents call me like 20 times," Akiza said, looked at Yusei.

"You should call them back to let them know you are okay," Yusei said, looking back at Akiza.

"Okay," Akiza said dialing her parent. "Hello, Mom," Akiza said on the phone. "Yes, I'm okay. I stay at a friends house last night sorry I did not call. Okay bye." Akiza said hung up the phone.

"It seems like they are happy," Yusei said, took a eat of his scrambled eggs.

"Yeah," Akiza said with a smile. "Yusei, do you want a deal today?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I'm up against Team Unicorn," Yusei said, took a sip of his coffee. "Are you going to be there and watch team 5D's?" Yusei asked, looking at Akiza.

"Yeah, I won't miss it." Akiza answer. "by the way where is Jack and Crow?" Akiza asked.

"They...um. I don't know." Yusei answer.

"well, I going to stop at my house," Akiza said, stand up and kiss Yusei on the lips.

"Okay," Yusei said, kiss Akiza back. Akiza walked out of Yusei's house and got on her duel runner and went to her house.

 **See you next time on** **Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City**

 **Book 1 Chapter 2**

Yusei went to the tournament arena for the World Racing Grand Prix. "Hey Yusei," Leo said waving at him.

"Hey, Leo," Yusei said, walked over to him.

"I can't wait for the duel to begin," Leo said, jumping up and down. "Do you know who going to duel first?" Leo asked.

"Jack will go first." Yusei answer walked over to his duel runner.

"But who will go in for Crow?" Leo asked, follow after him.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei answer with a question.

"Well, Crow sprained his ankle while he and Jack was training." Leo answer, looking at Yusei.

"Great. I will text Akiza to see if she will fill in for Crow." Yusei said, pull out his phone and text Akiza.

"What did she say?" Leo asked.

"She still did not text me back yet," Yusei answer. After he says that he phone went deep. "She says she will be happy to do it," Yusei said, walked away to let the people know that they change the name in their list for the duel. After a while, Yusei asked back and saw Akiza already there with her duel runner.

"Hey Yusei," Akiza said, looking at him with a smile.

"Hey Akiza," Yusei said, smile back at her.

"What is going on?" Leo asked, looking at Yusei and Akiza.

"it nothing," Akzia said, looked away blushing.

"Jack it up first then it is your turn," Yusei said, looking back at Akiza.

"Okay," Akiza said.

"Well, the duel is going to start soon," Jack said, walked to his duel runner and got on.

"Jack where is Crow?" Yusei asked, looking at Jack.

"He gets his food wrap." Jack answer, put on his helmet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls it is time for the World Racing Grand Prix." A man said on the loudspeaker. "The first duel today is Team 5D's vs Team Unicorn. Jack Atlas vs. Andre."

Jack took off and went around the track one time with Andra to get the crowd fired up. "It time to duel." Jack and Andra said at the same time when the light turn green it was time to duel.

"I will go first," Andre said.

 **Turn 1: Andre** **  
**

(Andre's SPC: 0; Jack's SPC 0)

Andre draws "Uni-Horned Familiar" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/1000) in Defense Position. He then removes from play "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" from his hand to Special Summon "Monoceros" from his hand (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Andre then places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Jack Atlas** **  
**

(Andre's SPC: 1; Jack's SPC 1)

Jack draws. Since Andre controls monsters but Jack doesn't, Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" from his hand (2000/2400) in Attack Position, but its original ATK and DEF are halved ("Vice Dragon": 2000 → 1000/2400 → 1200). He then Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (1300/300) in Attack Position. Jack then tunes his two monsters together to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position.

"Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Uni-Horned Familiar", but Andre activates "Uni-Horned Familiar's" effect, removing "Monoceros" from play to remove "Uni-Horned Familiar" from play and force "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack.

"Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks Andre directly, but Andre activates "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Jack equal to the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 4000 → 1000 Life Points). Jack places 3 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Andre** **  
**

(Andre's SPC: 2; Jack's SPC 2)

Andre's hand contains "Dimension Trap". Andre draws. During the Standby Phase, "Uni-Horned Familiar" returns to the field (1000/1000) in Defense Position via its own effect. Andre then Special Summons "Monoceros" to the field (0/1000) in Defense Position to Special Summon "Unicorn Knight" from his hand (1800/900) in Attack Position.

Andre the tunes "Monoceros" with "Uni-Horned Familiar" to Synchro Summon "Thunder Unicorn" ([2200/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Monoceros" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, allowing Andre to Special Summon "Uni-Horned Familiar" from the Graveyard (0/1000) in Defense Position.

Andre activates the effect of "Thunder Unicorn", reducing the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by 500 for every monster Andre controls except "Thunder Unicorn". Andre controls two other monsters, so "Red Dragon Archfiend" loses 1000 ATK ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 2000/2000). Since Andre activated the effect of "Thunder Unicorn", no monster besides "Thunder Unicorn" can attack this turn. "Thunder Unicorn" attacks and destroys "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 1000 → 800 Life Points). Andre places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Jack Atlas** **  
**

(Andre's SPC: 3; Jack's SPC 3)

Jack draws. He then Summons "Mad Archfiend" (1800/0) in Attack Position. Jack then activates "Powerful Rebirth" to Special Summon "Dark Resonator" from his Graveyard (1300/300) in Attack Position with its ATK and DEF increased by 100 and its Level by 1 ("Dark Resonator": 1300 → 1400/300 → 400; Level 3 → 4). He then activates "Rage Resynchro", allowing Jack to send his two monsters to the Graveyard and Special Summon a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard that has a Level equal to the total Levels of the sent monsters.

Jack chooses to Special Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Rage Resynchro", "Red Dragon Archfiend" gains 500 more ATK ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 3500/2000). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Thunder Unicorn", but Andre activates "Dimension Trap", removing "Uni-Horned Familiar" and "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" from play in order to activate the effect of "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" as the effect of "Dimension Trap".

Jack activates"Overpower", negating the effect of "Dimension Trap" and destroying it. The attack continues, destroying "Thunder Unicorn" (Andre 4000 → 2700 Life Points). Andre activates "Parallel Selection", allowing him to add "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" from the Removed from Play Zone to his hand and draw one card.

 **Turn 5: Andre** **  
**

(Andre's SPC: 4; Jack's SPC 4)

Andre draws. He then activates the effect of "Speed World 2", reducing his Speed Counters by 4 (Andre's SPC 4 → 0) to inflict 800 damage to Jack for each Speed Spell he has in his hand. Andre reveals "The End of the Storm", so Jack takes 800 damage (Jack 800 → 0 Life Points).

"Andre is the wins." The man said on the loudspeaker.

As per the rulings of the WRPG, it goes to Andre's End Phase. During the End Phase "Red Dragon Archfiend" is destroyed due to the last effect of "Rage Resynchro". While Jack struggles to get up and pass the baton to Akiza, Andre takes this moment to take laps and gain Speed Counters for each full lap. He takes 12 laps, giving him twelve Speed Counters (Andre's SPC 0 → 12). Andre then proceeds in taking more laps and for each full lap he makes, Jack loses one Speed Counter. If Jack's SPC becomes 0 this way, Team 5D's will automatically lose. Andre takes three laps, removing three of Jack's Speed Counters (Jack's SPC 4 → 1). Jack, at the last second, gives the baton to Akiza, allowing her to move forward and Duel Andre. Akiza makes it to the corner before Andre, so the Duel between them can proceed as normal.

As the WRGP system works like a survival match, Andre starts off with 2700 Life Points and 12 Speed Counters, whereas Akiza starts off with 4000 Life Points and 1 Speed Counter. The field also stays from the previous duel, so Andre still has his field from his duel with Jack Atlas, while Jack left no cards on his field for Akiza to use.

"What Jack lost!" Leo said in shock.

"Akiza try your best out there take this card," Yusei said, hand her a card that was his favorite.

"Okay," Akiza said took the ribbon from jack that says 5D's and Akiza took off to duel Andre.

 **Akiza duel will continue in the next chapter of** **Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City...**

 **Will Akiza win or lose in the next chapter or will Yusei have to duel all three of the team Unicorn my himself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City**

 **Book 1 Chapter 3**

Akiza went around the track and draw a card. "Come on, Akiza." Leo yelling, her name and cheering her on. Akiza then saw her parent with a sign with her name on and hearing them yelling her name.

"Akiza just take a breath and don't worry." Yusei voice said in her earpiece.

"Okay," Akiza said with a smile on her face knowing that it will be okay.

 **Turn 6: Akiza Izinski** **  
**

(Akiza's SPC 2; Andre's SPC 12)

Akiza draws "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis". Akiza's hand contains "Glow-Up Bulb", "Witch of the Black Rose", "Copy Plant", "Star Siphon", and "Phoenixian Seed". Akiza summons "Phoenixian Seed" (800/0) in Attack Position. She then sends "Phoenixian Seed" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from her hand (2200/0) in Attack Position. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" then attacks and destroys "D.D. Unicorn Knight" (Andre 2700 → 2300 Life Points).

After damage calculation, the effect of "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" activates, destroying it. The second effect of "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" then activates, inflicting 800 damage to Andre (Andre 2300 → 1500 Life Points). Akiza sets one card. On Akiza's End Phase, she removes from play "Phoenixian Seed" to Special Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from the Graveyard (2200/0) in Defense Position. Akiza intends to have Andre destroy "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" with either a monster or his "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm", so she can activate the second effect of "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis".

 **Turn 7: Andre** **  
**

(Akiza's SPC 3; Andre's SPC 12)

Andre's hand contains "Unibird", "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm", and "Dimension Equilibrium". Andre draws "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer" and subsequently activates it, taking control of "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" until the End Phase.

Next, he summons "Unibird" (100/600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Unibird", removing it and "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from play to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard with a Level equal to or less than the combined Levels of the two removed monsters.

Andre chooses to Special Summon "Thunder Unicorn" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. "Thunder Unicorn" attacks Akiza directly (Akiza 4000 → 1800 Life Points). Andre then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

 **Turn 8: Akiza Izinski** **  
**

(Akiza's SPC 4; Andre's SPC 12)

Akiza draws "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". She then summons "Witch of the Black Rose (1700/1200) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates the effect of "Witch of the Black Rose", drawing one card. She draws "Rose Fairy". Since Akiza added "Rose Fairy" from her Deck to her hand via a card effect, its effect activates, allowing Akiza to Special Summon "Rose Fairy" (600/1200) from her hand in Attack Position.

Next, she activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing 2 cards("Half Counter" and "Wicked Rebirth") and sending one card ("Glow-Up Bulb") from her hand to the Graveyard. Akiza then tunes "Rose Fairy" with "Witch of the Black Rose" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Akiza then targets "Black Rose Dragon" to activate the Trap Card "Star Siphon", Special Summoning a "Siphon Token" (0/0) in Attack Position and making its Level the same as the Level of "Black Rose Dragon" (Siphon Token: Level 1 → 7) while making the Level of "Black Rose Dragon" 1 ("Black Rose Dragon": Level 7 → 1). Akiza then sends the top card of her Deck ("Dark Verger") to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Glow-Up Bulb" from the Graveyard (100/100) in Attack Position.

Akiza then tunes the Siphon Token with "Glow-Up Bulb" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks and destroys "Thunder Unicorn" (Andre 1500 → 1300 Life Points). "Stardust Dragon" attacks Andre directly, but Andre activates "Dimension Equilibrium", ending the Battle Phase, removing "Black Rose Dragon" from play, and Special Summoning "Thunder Unicorn" from the Graveyard (2200/1800) in Attack Position. Akiza places 2 cards face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends her turn.

 **Turn 9: Andre**

(Akiza's SPC 5; Andre's SPC 12)

Andre draws "Speed Spell - Speed Energy" and subsequently activates it, increasing "Thunder Unicorn's" ATK by 200 for every Speed Counter he has until the End Phase. He has twelve, so "Thunder Unicorn" gains 2400 ATK ("Thunder Unicorn": 2200 → 4600/1800) until the End Phase. "Thunder Unicorn" then attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Akiza activates "Half Counter", allowing "Stardust Dragon" to gain half of "Thunder Unicorn's" original ATK ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3600/2000). The attack continues, destroying "Stardust Dragon" (Akiza 1800 → 800 Life Points). Andre activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing 4 Speed Counters (Andre's SPC 12 → 8) to deal 800 damage to Akiza for each Speed Spell in his hand.

Andre reveals "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm", so Akiza will take 800 damage, but Akiza activates "Wicked Rebirth", paying 800 Life Points (Akiza 800 → 0 Life Points) to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from her Graveyard with its effects negated. Akiza chooses to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. (In the real game, a player cannot pay a cost equal to or more than their Life Points, therefore Akiza would not be able to activate "Wicked Rebirth". However, since Yusei was next in line to duel, with his own set of 4000 Life Points, Akiza was able to pay all of _her_ remaining Life Points, since the team overall would not lose all its Life Points.)

Andre wins.

Due to the ruling of the WRGP, it goes immediately to Andre's End Phase. The effect of "Speed Spell - Speed Energy" wears off ("Thunder Unicorn": 4600 → 2200/1800). Akiza then passes the baton to Yusei who proceeds in Dueling Andre with all the cards that Akiza had on her hand and field.

"Akiza you try your best," Luna said, walked up to Akiza.

"Now Yusei has to try and bet all three of the team unicorn," Akiza said with tears in her eyes running down her cheek.

"Luna is right," Leo said with a smile. "Yusei is getting ready to duel now."

Akiza, Luna, and Leo looked up at the big screen t.v and the crow that is a fan of Yusei was cheer so loud then they did for Jack and Akiza. Akiza got of her duel runner and sat down on a chair watching Yusei duel.

Andre starts with 1300 Life Points and 8 Speed Counters, and Yusei starts with 4000 Life Points and 5 Speed Counters. Andre retains his field from the previous duel, and Yusei starts with Stardust Dragon and Wicked Rebirth, which was equipped to Stardust Dragon, which was left over by Akiza.

 **Turn 10: Yusei Fudo** **  
**

(Yusei's SPC 6; Andre's SPC 9)

Yusei draws "Max Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/800) in Attack Position (Yusei's Deck 35 → 34). Yusei then attacks and destroys "Thunder Unicorn" with "Stardust Dragon" (Andre 1300 → 1000 Life Points). "Max Warrior" then attacks Andre directly, but Andre activates "Thunder Unicorn's" effect, Special Summoning it (2200/1800) in Attack Position.

A replay occurs and Yusei uses "Max Warrior" to attack "Thunder Unicorn" instead. Due to the effect of Max Warrior", it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only ("Max Warrior": 1800 → 2200/800). Both battling monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. Yusei places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

 **Turn 11: Andre**

(Yusei's SPC 7; Andre's SPC 10)

Andre draws. He then Sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn.

 **Turn 12: Yusei Fudo**

(Yusei's SPC 8; Andre's SPC 11)

Yusei draws (Yusei's Deck 34 → 33). He then Special Summons "Card Breaker" (100/900) in Attack Position by destroying Andre's set "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm". Andre activates "Magic Charge", inflicting 2000 points of damage to both players (Yusei 4000 → 2000 Life Points) (Andre 1000 → 0 Life Points).

Yusei wins. Due to the WRGP rules, Breo takes Andre's place within the duel with 4000 Life Points and keeps any cards and Speed Counters he had.

"Yes, Yusei won that duel now he only have to bet two more of team unicorn," Leo said, almost jump out of his seat. The crowd was cheering his name after he bet Andre.

 **Will Yusei win the duel for team 5D's or will he lose the duel find out in the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love In New Domino City...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City**

 **Book 1 Chapter 4**

 **Turn 13: Breo**

(Yusei's SPC 9; Breo's SPC 12)

Breo draws. He then summons "Bicorn Re'em" (800/1600) in Defense Position. He then sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn.

 **Turn 14: Yusei Fudo**

(Yusei's SPC 10; Breo's SPC 12)

Yusei draws (Yusei's Deck 33 → 32). He then summons "Dash Warrior" (600/1200) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase. He then activates the effect of "Dash Warrior", tripling its ATK until the end of the Battle Phase ("Dash Warrior": 600 → 1800/1200). "Dash Warrior" attacks "Bicorn Re'em", but Breo activates "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. The effect of "Dash Warrior" expires ("Dash Warrior": 1800 → 600/1200). Yusei then switches "Card Breaker" into Defense Position and ends his turn.

 **Turn 15: Breo**

(Yusei's SPC 11; Breo's SPC 12)

Breo draws "Mine Mole" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1200) in Attack Position. Breo then tunes his two monsters together to Synchro Summon "Voltic Bicorn" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Bicorn Re'em" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, forcing Yusei to send the top two cards of his Deck ("Reinforce Truth" and "Ghost Gardna") to the Graveyard (Yusei's Deck 32 → 30).

Since "Mine Mole" was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of a Beast-type Synchro Monster, its effect activates, allowing Breo to draw one card.

Breo then activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing 10 Speed Counters (Breo's SPC 12 → 2) to destroy "Voltic Bicorn". This activates the effect of "Voltic Bicorn", forcing both players to send cards from the top of their Decks to the Graveyard equal to the Level of "Voltic Bicorn". "Voltic Bicorn" is Level 7, so both players send the top 7 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard (among them, Yusei loses "Fortress Warrior", "Zero Gardna" and "Scrubbed Raid") (Yusei's Deck 30 → 23). Breo sets 2 cards and ends his turn.

 **Turn 16: Yusei Fudo**

(Yusei's SPC 12; Breo's SPC 3)

Yusei's hand contains Summon Tax, Stronghold Guardian, Sonic Chick, and Backup Warrior. Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw "(Yusei's Deck 23 → 22) and subsequently activates it to draw 2 cards from his Deck (Yusei's Deck 22 → 20). "Stardust Dragon" attacks Breo directly (Breo 4000 → 1500 Life Points). Breo activates "Regretful Tuning", Special Summoning "Voltic Bicorn" from the Graveyard (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei sets one card and ends his turn.

 **Turn 17: Breo**

(Yusei's SPC 12; Breo's SPC 4)

Breo draws "Damage Lance". "Voltic Bicorn" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei activates "Synchro Striker Unit" to equip it to "Stardust Dragon" and increase its ATK by 1000 ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3500/2000). Breo activates "Flattery" to increase "Voltic Bicorn's" ATK by the difference between "Stardust Dragon's" original ATK and current ATK ("Voltic Bicorn": 2500 → 3500/2000). Both battling monsters are destroyed in a Double KO.

The effect of "Voltic Bicorn" activates, forcing both players to send the top 7 cards of their Decks to the Graveyard(one card for each Level Star "Voltic Bicorn" had) (among them, Breo loses "Nimble Momonga", "Blasting the Ruins", his second copy of "Mine Mole", and "Speed Spell - Overboost") (Yusei's Deck 20 → 13).

Breo activates his face-down "Tuning Collapse", which makes Yusei send cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of "Stardust Dragon". Stardust Dragon" was Level 8, so Yusei is forced to send the top 8 cards of his Deck to the Graveyard (among them, Yusei loses "Turret Warrior", "Speed Spell - Final Attack", "Starlight Road", and "Level Warrior") (Yusei's Deck 13 → 5). Breo sets 3 cards and ends his turn.

 **Turn 18: Yusei Fudo**

(Yusei's SPC 12; Breo's SPC 5)

Yusei draws "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" (Yusei's Deck 5 → 4). Breo activates "Tricolor Illusion". Now Yusei's monsters are not allowed to attack. Also once during each of Yusei's turns, he must reveal the top card of his Deck and depend on the type of card, an appropriate effect will activate. If the card is a monster, it will be added to Yusei's hand, but Yusei must place another card in his hand on top of his Deck. If it's a Spell Card, it will be added to Yusei's hand. If it's a Trap Card, Yusei must discard it and one other card in his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei can, at any point during his Main Phase, send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard to destroy "Tricolor Illusion".

Breo intends for Yusei to destroy "Tricolor Illusion" with either its own effect or the effect of "Speed World 2"(because he believes Yusei is not a person who would gamble) which would allow him to activate his set "Destruction Trigger" which will force Yusei to send 5 cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard which will make Yusei lose due to Deck Out. Yusei's hand contains "Summon Tax", "Stronghold Guardian", "Sonic Chick", "Backup Warrior", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", and "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion". Yusei decides to use this effect. Yusei, to Breo's shock, activates the effect of "Tricolor Illusion" to reveal his top card (Yusei's Deck 4 → 3). It is "Junk Synchron", so he puts the "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" in his hand on top of his Deck (Yusei's Deck 3 → 4). Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position.

Yusei then tunes "Card Breaker" and "Dash Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer" (2600/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Junk Destroyer" was Synchro Summoned, its effect activates, destroying a number of cards Breo controls equal to the number of non-Tuner Monsters that were used to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer". Two non-Tuner monsters were used to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer", so two of Breo's cards are destroyed; both "Tricolor Illusion" and Breo's set "Destruction Trigger" are destroyed.

"Junk Destroyer" attacks Breo directly, but Breo activates "Damage Lance" which reduces Junk Destroyer's ATK by 1000("Junk Destroyer": 2600 → 1600/2500) during damage calculation only and inflicts 1000 damage to Yusei (Yusei 2000 → 1000 Life Points). The attack continues (Breo 1500 → 0 Life Points). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Junk Destroyer" goes back to normal ("Junk Destroyer": 1600 → 2600/2500).

Yusei wins. Due to the WRGP rules, Jean takes Breo's place within the duel with 4000 life points and keeps any cards and Speed Counters he had.

"Go Yusei," Leo yelled, standing up from his chair and watch Yusei go around the track waiting for his next duel with Jean. Akiza and Luna look at each then back at Leo.

"Yusei is going great," Akiza said, looking at the big screen t.v that are in the middle of the arena. Akiza then notices that Yusei was having fun dueling. "it look like he having fun out there."

"Yeah it did," Luna said with a smile on her face.

 **Well, Yusei wins his duel against Jean find out in the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino city...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City**

 **Book 1 Chapter 5**

 **Turn 19: Jean**

(Yusei's SPC 12; Jean's SPC 6)

Jean draws "Trident Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Trident Warrior" activates, allowing Jean to Special Summon "Delta Flyer" (1500/900) from his hand in Attack Position. Jean activates "Delta Flyer's" effect, increasing "Trident Warrior" Level by 1 ("Trident Warrior": Level 4 → 5). Jean then tunes his two monsters together to Synchro Summon "Lightning Tricorn" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Lightning Tricorn" attacks "Junk Destroyer", but Yusei activates the effect of "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard, removing it from play to prevent "Junk Destroyer" from being destroyed in battle this turn, however, Yusei still takes Battle Damage (Yusei 1000 → 800 Life Points). Jean activates "Speed World 2's" effect. removing 4 Speed Counters (Jean's SPC 6 → 2) to inflict 800 damage to Yusei for each Speed Spell in his hand. Jean reveals "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force", so Yusei takes 800 damage, but Yusei activates the effect of "Damage Eater" from his Graveyard, removing it and 1 card in his hand from play to negate the damage and increase his Life Points equal to the damage he would take (Yusei 800 → 1600 Life Points). Jean sets 2 cards ("Reanimation Wave" and "Superficial Peace") and ends his turn.

 **Turn 20: Yusei Fudo**

(Yusei's SPC 12; Jean's SPC 3)

Yusei draws "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow"(Yusei's Deck 4 → 3). He then activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing 10 Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC 12 → 2) to destroy "Lightning Tricorn". "Junk Destroyer" attacks Jean directly, but Jean activates "Reanimation Wave" to halve the Battle Damage he takes (Jean 4000 → 2700 Life Points) and Special Summon "Lightning Tricorn" from the Graveyard at the end of the Damage Step (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei summons "Sonic Chick" (300/300) in Defense Position and ends his turn.

 **Turn 21: Jean**

(Yusei's SPC 3; Jean's SPC 4)

Jean draws "Thousand Crisscross". He then summons "Rhinotaurus" (1800/600) in Attack Position. "Lightning Tricorn" attacks and destroys "Junk Destroyer" (Yusei 1600 → 1400 Life Points). "Rhinotaurus" attacks and destroys "Sonic Chick". Since two of Yusei's monsters were destroyed in battle during the same Battle Phase, "Rhinotaurus" may attack twice during this Battle Phase. "Rhinotaurus" attacks Yusei directly, however, Yusei activates "Harmony Crystal", removing from play "Junk Destroyer" and "Max Warrior" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" from his Graveyard (2500/2000) in Attack Position. A replay occurs, and Jean chooses not to attack with "Rhinotaurus". Due to the last effect of "Harmony Crystal", Jean takes damage equal to half of "Stardust Dragon's" ATK (Jean 2700 → 1450). Jean sets 1 card face-down and ends his turn.

 **Turn 22: Yusei Fudo**

(Yusei's SPC 4; Jean's SPC 5)

Yusei's hand contains "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion", "Summon Tax", and "Stronghold Guardian". Yusei draws "Cosmic Blast" (Yusei's Deck 3 → 2). "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Rhinotaurus" (Jean 1450 → 750). Jean activates "Thousand Crisscross". Now when Jean's Life Points change, they will automatically become 1000. When this effect is used three times, "Thousand Crisscross" will be destroyed. As Jean's Life Points changed, the effect of "Thousand Crisscross" activates (Jean 750 → 1000). Yusei sets "Cosmic Blast" face-down and ends his turn. Yusei intends to activate "Cosmic Blast" when "Lightning Tricorn" attacks and destroys "Stardust Dragon".

 **Turn 23: Jean**

(Yusei's SPC 5; Jean's SPC 6)

Jean draws. He then activates "Superficial Peace". Until the end of this turn, neither player can activate Spell or Trap Cards and no monsters can be destroyed in battle. "Lightning Tricorn" attacks "Stardust Dragon". Due to the effect of "Superficial Peace", "Stardust Dragon" is not destroyed, but Yusei still takes Battle Damage (Yusei 1400 → 1100). Since Yusei took damage this turn, the second effect of "Superficial Peace" activates, allowing Jean to destroy Yusei's set "Cosmic Blast" and draw one card. Jean then sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn.

 **Turn 24: Yusei Fudo**

(Yusei's SPC 6; Jean's SPC 7)

Yusei draws "Synchron Explorer" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/700) in Attack Position (Yusei's Deck 2 → 1). Yusei then activates the effect of "Synchron Explorer" to Special Summon "Junk Synchron" from his Graveyard (1300/500) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Yusei then tunes "Synchron Explorer" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" to fuse "Stardust Dragon" with "Junk Warrior" to Fusion Summon "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" (3200/2000) in Attack Position.

"Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" attacks and destroys "Lightning Tricorn". Jean activates "Return Damage", negating the Battle Damage he would take and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the Battle Damage Jean would have taken, but due to "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste's" effect, the damage that Yusei would take is redirected back at Jean (Jean 1000 → 600). The effect of "Thousand Crisscross" activates, (Jean 600 → 1000). Since "Lightning Tricorn" was destroyed in battle, its effect activates, allowing Jean to Special Summon "Voltic Bicorn" from his Extra Deck (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei sets a card face-down and ends his turn.

 **Turn 25: Jean**

(Yusei's SPC 7; Jean's SPC 8)

Jean draws. "Voltic Bicorn" attacks "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" (Jean intends to have "Draco-Equiste" destroy "Voltic Bicorn". This will activate the effect of "Voltic Bicorn" which will make Yusei send the top seven cards of his Deck to the Graveyard which will make Yusei lose due to Deck Out), but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack and resetting "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" after its effect resolves. Jean sets a card face-down and ends his turn.

 **Turn 26: Yusei Fudo**

(Yusei's SPC 8; Jean's SPC 9)

Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Overspeed" (Yusei's Deck 1 → 0). Yusei then activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing 4 Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC 8 → 4) to inflict 800 damage to Jean for each Speed Spell in his hand. Yusei reveals "Speed Spell - Overspeed", so Jean takes 800 damage (Jean 1000 → 200). The effect of "Thousand Crisscross" activates (Jean 200 → 1000). After that resolves, "Thousand Crisscross" is destroyed. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Overspeed", reducing his Speed Counters to 0 (Yusei's SPC 4 → 0) to add "Rapid Warrior" and "Reflect Barrier" from the Graveyard to his hand, however, Yusei won't be allowed to gain any Speed Counters for the next three turns. Yusei summons "Rapid Warrior" (1200/200) in Attack Position. Yusei activates the effect of "Rapid Warrior" to allow it to attack Jean directly this turn, but no other monsters will be allowed to attack this turn.

"Rapid Warrior" attacks Jean directly, but Jean activates "Barrier Wave", tributing "Voltic Bicorn" to change all of Yusei's monsters to Defense Position. After that happens, the last effect of "Barrier Wave" inflicts damage to Yusei equal to the DEF of the monster that just attacked (Yusei 1100 → 900) (the effect of "Draco-Equiste" doesn't respond to this as it is currently not in Attack Position). Yusei removes from play "A/D Changer" from his Graveyard to activate its effect, switching "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" to Attack Position. Yusei sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn.

 **Turn 27: Jean**

(Yusei's SPC 0; Jean's SPC 10)

Jean draws. Yusei then activates "Summon Tax". Until Yusei's second Standby Phase, if a monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, then the player who summoned that monster will take damage equal to half of that monster's ATK. Jean activates "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force" which will prevent any of his cards from being destroyed this turn and inflict 300 points of damage to Yusei each time one or more of his cards is destroyed.

Jean then activates "Speed World 2's effect, removing 10 Speed Counters (Jean's SPC 10 → 0). to destroy "Summon Tax", but Yusei activates the final effect of "Draco-Equiste", removing "Stardust Dragon" from play to grant "Draco-Equiste" all of "Stardust Dragon's" abilities. Yusei then activates the effect "Draco-Equiste" gained from "Stardust Dragon", Tributing "Draco-Equiste" to negate the effect of "Speed World 2". When it is Jean's End Phase, "Draco-Equiste" will be Special Summoned back to the field. Yusei intends to have "Draco-Equiste" be Special Summoned back to the field on the End Phase.

This will activate the effect of "Summon Tax", but this would also allow Yusei to activate his set "Reflect Barrier" which will redirect the damage back at Jean. Jean summons "Hypnocorn" (1400/600) in Attack Position. "Summon Tax's" effect activates (Jean 1000 → 300). Jean activates "Hypnocorn's" effect, destroying Yusei's face-down "Reflect Barrier". The effect of "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force" activates (Yusei 900 → 600).

Jean activates "Chain Whirlwind", destroying Yusei "Summon Tax" and "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". The effect of "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force" activates once again (Yusei 600 → 300). Jean is about to end his turn which will make Yusei lose due to Deck Out, but he, in the end, chooses not to do so. Instead he chooses to attack "Rapid Warrior" with "Hypnocorn", intending to finish Yusei off with the effect of "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force", but Yusei sends "Stronghold Guardian" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect, increasing "Rapid Warrior's" DEF by 1500 until the End Phase ("Rapid Warrior": 1200/ 200 → 1700). The attack fails and backfires on Jean (Jean 300 → 0).

"Yusei is the wins." The man said on the loudspeaker and crowd cheer.

"Yusei won," Leo said, jump up and down.

 **See you in the next chapter in Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Love in New Domino City**

 **Book 1 Chapter 6**

"Yusei," Leo said run up to him when he stops is duel runner. "Yusei, 5D's won," Leo said jumping up and down beside his duel runner.

"Yeah, we did," Yusei said, getting off his duel runner.

"We should go and celebrate," Akiza said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I like that a lot," Yusei said, smile back at Akiza. After a while, Yusei and the other went back to Yusei, Jack, and Crow's place.

"That small good," Akzia said, walked up to Yusei who was grilling. Akzia places her hand on Yusei's arm and gives him a warm smile.

"Are you guys a couple now or what?" Leo asked, looking at Yusei and Akiza.

"It looks that way to me," Crow said, staring at them.

"Well, last night they humped like gorillas," Jack said.

"Jack their little kids here," Carly said, hit him over the head.

"Last night you guy...that disgusting," Crow said, making a disgusting face.

"That business does not concern you guy," Yusei said, put the hamburger on a plate.

"What did they do last night?" Leo asked, looking at everyone.

"Nothing," Everyone said, changing the subject. Everyone then grabs a plate and starting to fill up their plate with food.

Akiza sat outside and looked up at the night sky while she was eating her food. "Can I sit out here with you?" Yusei asked, walked up to Akiza.

"Yes, you can," Akiza said, looked up at him with a smile on her face. Yusei sat down on the ground and looked up at the stars in the sky.

"The stars are shining bright tonight," Yusei said, looked at Akiza with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it is," Akiza said, move close to Yusei and lend in for a kiss. "I love you Yusei.

"I love you too," Yusei said, kiss her back. "It getting late you can stay over but let your parent know," Yusei said, stand up and reach out his head.

"Okay, I will," Akiza said, took Yusei's hand and stand up from the ground. "Can I use your shower before I go to bed?" Akiza asked, walked back into the garage.

"You can. I'm going to get the twin into the guest room." Yusei said, walked over to the twin who was sound asleep on the couch in the garage.

"Okay, Where Jack and Crow?" Akiza asked, walked up the steps to go into Yusei's place.

"Jack went over to Carly house and Crow went to his girlfriend home," Yusei said, carrying Leo in his arms.

"Okay," Akiza said, went down to the bathroom. Akiza took off her clothes and got into the shower. Akiza then heard a knock on the door. "Yes," Akiza said,

"I brought you one of my old long shirts that you can wear tonight," Yusei said, open the door and set the shirt down on the sink then walked out.

"Thank you," Akzia said before Yusei close the door to the bathroom. After a while, Akzia got out of the shower and dry herself off. She then put on Yusei's long shirt that goes to her knees.

Akiza walked out of the bathroom and saw Yusei sitting on the couch. "Where do you want me to sleep?" Akiza asked, walked up to him.

"You going to sleep with me of course." Yusei answer, stand up from the couch and took Akiza hand.

Akzia and Yusei went to Yusei's bedroom and laid down on his bed. Akiza laid her head on Yusei's chest and wrap her arms around him.

Yusei then wraps his arms around Akiza. "Goodnight Yusei," Akiza said, close her eyes and fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Akiza," Yusei said, close his eyes and also fall asleep.

 **Continue in book 2 Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger**

 **Book 2 Chapter 1**

Yusei was getting ready for his final duel for the World Racing Grand Prix. "Hey, Yusei," Akiza said, walked in the garage and saw Yusei working his duel runner.

"Hey, Akiza," Yusei said, stand up from the ground. "How are you?" Yusei asked, walked over to her.

"I'm good," Akiza said with a smile n her face. "Are you getting ready for the WRGP?" Akira asked, looking at Yusei.

"Yeah, it is, our final one." Yusei answer, looking back at Akiza.

"Okay, well do your best," Akiza said, kiss him on the lips.

"I will," Yusei said, wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

"Who are you up against?" Akiza asked.

"Team New World," Yusei answer, hold Akiza tight in his arms. "We can go upstairs for a while," Yusei said, pull Akiza to his bedroom. Akiza laid on the bed and Zen got on top of her.

"Yusei," Akiza said, wrapping her arms around Yusei.

"I love you," Yusei said, kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too," Akiza said, kiss him back. After a while, Yusei and Akiza laid on the bed next to each other with a blanket covering their naked body. "Your duel is tomorrow," Akiza said, laid her head on Yusei's chest.

"Yeah," Yusei said, wrapping his arms around Akiza.

"I hope you win," Akiza said, close her eyes and fall asleep. Yusei, kiss the top of Akiza head and fall asleep too.

The next morning, Yusei was getting ready for his duel. "Jack you will go first duel," Yusei said, walked up to Jack.

"Okay," Jack said, getting on his duel runner.

"Akiza not here yet," Leo said, looking up at Yusei.

"She has something to do first then she will be here," Yusei said, looking down at Leo.

"The first duel is Jack from Team 5D's vs Lester team new world,"

Jack took off around the track and getting ready to duel with Lester. Lester drives up beside Jack and waits until the light turn green.

 **Turn 1: Jack Atlas**

Jack draws "Dark Resonator" and subsequently Normal Summons it (3/1300/300) in Defense Position. Jack's hand contains "Gear Changer", "Burning Strike", "Dimension Switch", and "Power Pressure". Jack Sets three cards.

 **Turn 2: Lester**

Lester draws "Sky Core". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 0 → 1; Lester's SPC: 0 → 1). Lester Normal Summons "Sky Core" (1/0/0) in Defense Position and Sets three cards.

 **Turn 3: Jack Atlas**

Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 1 → 2; Lester's SPC: 1 → 2). Jack then activates his face-down "Dimension Switch", which removes "Dark Resonator" from play. Jack then Special Summons "Gear Changer" (4/1500/700) in Attack Position via its own effect as Lester has monsters on his field, but Jack doesn't. Jack then activates the effect of "Gear Changer" to increase its Level by the Level of "Sky Core" ("Gear Changer": 4 → 5). Jack then sends "Dimension Switch" to the Graveyard in order to return "Dark Resonator" (3/1300/300) to the field in Defense Position. Jack then tunes "Gear Changer" with "Dark Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (8/3000/2000) in Attack Position.

Jack then Normal Summons "Trust Guardian" (3/0/800) in Attack Position. He then Special Summons "Red Nova" (1/0/0) in Attack Position via its own effect as he controls "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack then double tunes "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Trust Guardian" and "Red Nova" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon" (12/3500/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Red Nova Dragon", it gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in Jack's Graveyard. There are currently three ("Red Nova Dragon": 3500 → 5000/3000)

"Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Sky Core", but Lester activates his face-down "Twin Vortex" to destroy "Sky Core" and "Red Nova Dragon", however only "Sky Core" is destroyed as "Red Nova Dragon" can't be destroyed by Lester's card effects. Since "Sky Core" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates, allowing Lester to Special Summon "Meklord Emperor Skiel" (1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Skiel Top" (1/600/0) in Attack Position, "Skiel Attack" (1/1000/0) in Attack Position, "Skiel Guard" (1/200/300) in Defense Position, and "Skiel Carrier" (1/400/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Skiel", its ATK is equal to the combined ATK of the other four Skiel monsters ("Meklord Emperor Skiel": 0 → 2200/0).

A replay occurs and Jack uses "Red Nova Dragon" to attack "Meklord Emperor Skiel", but Lester activates the effect of "Skiel Guard" to negate the attack. Jack activates his face-down "Power Pressure" to inflict 1000 damage to Lester as a monster's attack was negated (Lester 4000 → 3000). Lester then activates his face-down "Infinite Aura" which gains ten Aura Counters (one Aura Counter for every 100 damage that Lester takes) (Aura Counters of "Infinite Aura": 0 → 10).

 **Turn 4: Lester**

Lester draws "Infinity Barrage". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 2 → 3; Lester's SPC: 2 → 3). Lester activates the effect of "Meklord Emperor Skiel" to equip itself with "Red Nova Dragon", but Jack activates the third effect of "Red Nova Dragon" to remove it from play and allow Jack to negate one attack this turn. Lester Sets a card. On Lester's End Phase, "Red Nova Dragon" (12/3500 → 5000/3000) returns to the field in Attack Position.

 **Turn 5: Jack Atlas**

Jack draws "Force Resonator". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 3 → 4; Lester's SPC: 3 → 4). Jack Normal Summons "Force Resonator" (2/500/500) in Attack Position. Jack then activates the effect of "Force Resonator" to send it to the Graveyard and prevent Lester from activating card effects that target "Red Nova Dragon" when it attacks this turn ("Red Nova Dragon": 5000 → 5500/3000).

"Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Skiel". Lester activates his face-down "Infinite Prison" to take "Sky Core" from his Graveyard and Set it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card by discarding "Skiel Carrier 5". "Red Nova Dragon" then destroys "Meklord Emperor Skiel" (Lester 3000 → 0). The effect of "Infinite Aura" activates (Aura Counters of "Infinite Aura": 10 → 40). Since "Meklord Emperor Skiel" had been removed from the field, "Skiel Top", "Skiel Attack", "Skiel Guard", and "Skiel Carrier" are all destroyed.

Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it immediately goes to Jack's End Phase. Lester passes the baton to Primo who proceeds in Dueling Jack with all the cards that Lester had on his field.

"Jack won the first duel now he is up against phase." The man said on the loudspeaker.

"Yes, Go, Jack," Leo said, jumping up and down watching Jack going around the track.

 **Meanwhile with Akiza...**

"When are you going to tell him?" Akiza's mother asked, looking at her daughter.

"I don't know maybe after his duel today," Akiza said, eating some cookie.

"That what you say yesterday and you did not tell him." Her mother said.

"I know but he was busy getting ready for the duel today," Akiza said, let out a sigh.

"When are you going over to the duel area?" Her mother asked.

"I'm heading over there now," Akiza said, hand over to the door.

"Okay be careful." Her mother said, follow Akiza to the door.

"I will," Akiza said, getting on her duel runner and drive to the duel area.

 **See you in the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger**

 **Book 2 Chapter 2**

"What did I miss," Akiza said, walked up to Yusei and watch Jack on the big t.v screen.

"Jack won the first duel now he is up against Primo," Yusei said, looking at Akiza.

"That great," Akiza said, looking back at Yusei.

"Yusei, Akiza the duel is going to start," Leo said, looking up at Yusei and Akiza. Yusei and Akiza looked up and saw Primo went first.

 **Turn 6: Primo**

Primo draws "Wise Core". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 4 → 5; Primo's SPC: 4 → 5). Primo Normal Summons "Wise Core" (1/0/0) in Defense Position. Primo then activates "Speed Spell - Lightning Rod" to destroy "Wise Core". Since "Wise Core" was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning "Meklord Emperor Wisel" (1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Top" (1/500/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Attack" (1/1200/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Guard" (1/0/1200) in Defense Position, and "Wisel Carrier" (1/800/600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel", its ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of all other Wisel monsters Primo controls ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 0 → 2500/0).

Primo activates the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to equip itself with "Red Nova Dragon", but Jack activates the third effect of "Red Nova Dragon" to remove it from play until the End Phase and allow Jack to negate one attack this turn. Primo then activates his face-down "Infinity Barrage" to inflict 400 damage to Jack for each monster he controls (Jack 4000 → 2000). Primo Sets two cards. On Primo's End Phase, "Red Nova Dragon" returns to the field (12/3500 → 5500/3000) in Attack Position.

 **Turn 7: Jack Atlas**

Jack draws "Synchro Sonic". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 5 → 6; Primo's SPC: 5 → 6). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel", but Primo activates the effect of "Wisel Guard" to redirect the attack to it instead. Jack activates his face-down "Burning Strike" to equip it to "Red Nova Dragon" and grant it the ability to inflict Piercing damage. Primo activates his face-down "Wise G3" in order to send "Wisel Guard" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Wisel Guard 3" (3/0/2000) in Defense Position.

A replay occurs and Jack uses "Red Nova Dragon" to attack "Wisel Guard 3". Due to the latter's effect, it is not destroyed, however "Red Nova Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Primo (Primo 4000 → 500). The effect of "Infinite Aura" activates (Aura Counters of "Infinite Aura": 40 → 75). Primo's hand contains "Infinity Guard Formation". Primo then activates his face-down "Echo Mirror" to draw a card and reveal it. If it's a monster, Jack will take damage equal to the monster's Level times 300 damage. Primo draws "Wisel Attack 3", which is Level 3 (Jack 2000 → 1100). Jack sets a card. At this point, Primo intends to finish Jack off, but Jakob mentally convinces Primo to follow their plan.

 **Turn 8: Primo**

Primo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 6 → 7; Primo's SPC: 6 → 7). Primo Sets two cards.

 **Turn 9: Jack Atlas**

Yusei tells Jack to destroy "Infinite Aura". Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 7 → 8; Primo's SPC: 7 → 8). Jack sets a card.  
Jack activates his face-down "Synchro Sonic" to destroy "Infinite Aura" (as he controls at least one Synchro Monster), but Primo activates his face-down "Infinity Guard Formation" to negate the effects of all Effect Monsters he controls and negate the effect of "Synchro Sonic" ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 2500 → 0/0). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks and destroys "Meklord Emperor Wisel" (Primo 500 → 0). Since "Meklord Emperor Wisel" has been destroyed, "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard 3", and "Wisel Carrier" are destroyed by its effect. The effect of "Infinite Aura" activates ("Infinite Aura's" Aura Counters: 75 → 80). Primo activates the effect of "Infinite Prison" in order to take "Wise Core" from his Graveyard and set it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card by discarding "Wisel Attack 3".

Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it immediately goes to Jack's End Phase. Primo passes the baton to Jakob proceeds in Dueling Jack with all the cards that Primo had on his field.  
Jack Atlas vs. Jakob

 **Turn 10: Jakob**

Jakob draws "Grand Core". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 8 → 9; Primo's SPC: 8 → 9). Jakob Normal Summons "Grand Core" (1/0/0) in Defense Position. Jakob then activates his face-down "Explosive Blast" to destroy "Grand Core" and inflict 400 damage to Jack (Jack 1100 → 700). Since "Grand Core" was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning "Meklord Emperor Granel" (1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Top" (1/500/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Attack" (1/1300/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Guard" (1/500/1000) in Defense Position, and "Granel Carrier" (1/700/700) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Granel", its ATK and DEF become equal to Jakob's Life Points ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 0 → 4000/0 → 4000

Jakob then activates "Speed Spell - Takeover" to destroy "Infinite Aura" and gain Life Points equal to the number of counters it had x 100. (Jakob 4000 → 12000) ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 4000 → 12000/4000 → 12000). Jakob Sets a card. "Meklord Emperor Granel" attacks "Red Nova Dragon", but Jack activates the latter's third effect to remove it from play and allow Jack to negate one attack, but as "Granel" is attacking, Jakob activates the effect of "Granel Top" to negate the effects of one Synchro monster on Jack's field until the End Phase. He negates the effects of "Red Nova Dragon" ("Red Nova Dragon": 5500 → 3500/3000). "Meklord Emperor Granel" then destroys "Red Nova Dragon" (Jack 700 → 0).

Since "Meklord Emperor Granel" destroyed a Synchro Monster in battle, Jakob activates the effect of "Granel Attack" to take "Red Nova Dragon" from the Graveyard and equip it to "Meklord Emperor Granel". Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Granel", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Red Nova Dragon" ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 12000 → 15500/12000).

Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it immediately goes to Jakob's End Phase. Jack passes the baton to Crow Hogan who proceeds in Dueling Jakob with all the cards that Jack had on his field.

"Go, Crow," Leo yelled.

"My duel is next if Crow did not win," Yusei said, looking at Akiza.

"Okay," Akzia said, looking back at Yusei.

"I need to get ready," Yusei said, walked away from Akiza.

"Akiza," Luna said, walked up to her.

"Yeah, Luna?" Akiza asked, looking down at Luna.

"The fairy dragon told me that a new singer with me born what did it mean?" Luna answer with a question.

"I don't know," Akiza said, kneel down in front of Luna.

"She says that the next singer is inside you," Luna said. Akiza eyes got wide in shock. "Are you pregnant?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but don't say anything to anyone that mean Yusei," Akiza said with a smile.

"Okay, I won't," Luna said, wrap her arms around Akiza and give her a hug.

 **See you in the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger**

 **Book 2 Chapter 3**

 **Turn 11: Crow**

Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 9 → 10; Jakob's SPC: 9 → 10). Crow then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Crow's SPC: 10 → 0) and destroy "Meklord Emperor Granel", but Jakob activates his face-down "Infinity Wall" to negate all card effects that would destroy any cards Jakob controls this turn.

Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Steam the Cloaked" (3/800/1200) in Attack Position. As Crow controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (4/1700/800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then removes his two monsters from play in order to Special Summon "Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights" (10/0/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Due to the effect of "Aurora the Northern Lights, its Level becomes the combined Levels of the two removed monsters ("Aurora the Northern Lights": 10 → 7). As "Steam the Cloaked" has left the field, its effect activates, Special Summoning a "Steam Token" (1/100/100) in Attack Position.

Crow then activates the second effect of "Aurora the Northern Lights" to remove from play "Blackwing Armor Master" from his Extra Deck in order to treat the ATK and effects of "Aurora the Northern Lights" as the ATK and effects of "Blackwing Armor Master" ("Aurora the Northern Lights": ? → 2500/0) until his next Standby Phase. Crow intends to attack "Meklord Emperor Granel" with "Aurora", which will allow Crow to place a Wedge Counter on "Meklord Emperor Granel" at the end of the Damage Step. Crow would then remove the counter to reduce the ATK of "Meklord Emperor Granel" to 0. This will activate the effect of the "Steam Token" which will remove "Meklord Emperor Granel" from play and destroying all the parts of "Meklord Emperor Granel".

"Aurora" attacks "Meklord Emperor Granel", but Jakob activates the effect of "Granel Guard" to treat the "Red Nova Dragon" equipped to "Granel" as a face-up Attack Position monster (12/3500/3000) in the Spell & Trap Card Zone during the Damage Step and change the attack target to it. Due to the "Blackwing Armor Master"-granted effects of "Aurora the Northern Lights", it is not destroyed and Crow takes no Battle Damage. At the end of the Damage Step, a Wedge Counter is placed on "Red Nova Dragon", however "Red Nova Dragon" becomes an Equip Card again at the end of the Damage Step. Crow's hand contains "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind", "Blackwing Revenge", and "Blackboost". Crow Sets two cards. On Crow's End Phase, the "Steam Token" destroys itself via its own effect.

 **Turn 12: Jakob**

Jakob draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 0 → 1; Jakob's SPC: 10 → 11). Jakob then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Jakob's SPC: 11 → 1) and destroy "Aurora the Northern Lights". "Meklord Emperor Granel attacks directly, but Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind" (3/0/1600) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. A replay occurs and Jakob uses "Meklord Emperor Granel" to attack and destroy "Ghibli". As a Winged Beast-Type monster with 1000 or less ATK was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Crow activates his face-down "Black Wing Revenge" to Special Summon two "Blackwing - Black Crest Tokens" (2/0/800 for both) in Defense Position. Crow then activates his face-down "Blackboost" to draw two cards as he controls at least 2 "Blackwing" monsters.

Jakob activates the effect of "Granel Attack" to treat the "Red Nova Dragon" equipped to "Meklord Emperor Granel" as an Attack Position monster (12/3500/3000) in Jakob's Spell & Trap Card Zone during the Battle Phase only as well as allow "Red Nova Dragon" to inflict piercing damage but also forbid it from attacking directly. "Red Nova Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Black Crest Token". "Red Nova Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Crow (Crow 4000 → 1300). Jakob Sets a card.

 **Turn 13: Crow**

Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 1 → 2; Jakob's SPC: 1 → 2). Crow then Tributes his "Black Crest Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Blackwing - Hillen the Tengu-wind" (5/0/2300) in Defense Position. Crow's hand contains "Urgent Tuning" and "Shadow Impulse". Crow then Sets two cards.

 **Turn 14: Jakob**

Jakob draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 2 → 3; Jakob's SPC: 2 → 3). Jakob then activates the effect of "Granel Attack" to treat the "Red Nova Dragon" equipped to "Meklord Emperor Granel" as an Attack Position monster (12/3500/3000) in Jakob's Spell & Trap Card Zone during the Battle Phase only as well as allow "Red Nova Dragon" to inflict piercing damage but also forbid it from attacking directly. "Red Nova Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hillen the Tengu-wind". "Red Nova Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Crow (Crow 1300 → 100). Jakob intends for Crow to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon", but Crow chooses not to. "Meklord Emperor Granel" attacks directly (Crow 100 → 0).

Crow activates the effect of "Blackwing - Hillen the Tengu-wind" to revive itself (5/0/2300) and "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind" (3/0/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to tune "Ghibli" with "Hillen" in order to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" (8/2800/1600) in Defense Position.

Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it goes immediately to Jakob's End Phase. "Red Nova Dragon" becomes an Equip Card again. Crow passes the baton to Yusei Fudo who proceeds in Dueling Jakob with all the cards that Crow had on his field.

"Phase is the son the fourth around now he is up against Yusei Fudo in the final round who will win Team 5D's or Team New World," The man on the loudspeaker said.

Akiza walked over to Yusei. "Good luck," Akiza said with a smile.

"Thanks," Yusei said, took off with his duel runner.

 **See you in the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger**

 **Book 2 Chapter 4**

 **Turn 15: Yusei Fudo**

Yusei's hand contains "Wave Wall", "Synchro Striker Unit", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Wasteland Tornado", and "Salvagent". Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Jakob's SPC: 3 → 4). He then Normal Summons "Wave Wall" (4/0/2000) in Defense Position and Sets two cards.

 **Turn 16: Jakob**

Jakob draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Jakob's SPC: 4 → 5). "Meklord Emperor Granel" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon". Jakob intends to activate the effect of "Granel Attack" to equip "Black-Winged Dragon" to "Meklord Emperor Granel" once "Black-Winged Dragon" is destroyed in battle, but Yusei activates the effect of "Wave Wall" to negate the attack.

Jakob activates his face-down "Attack Cannon" to send "Granel Attack" to the Graveyard and destroy "Black-Winged Dragon". Yusei then activates his face-down "Shadow Impulse" to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Position with its ATK 0 and its effects negated (8/2500 → 0/2000). Jakob Normal Summons "Granel Attack 3" (3/1800/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Speed Spell - Silent Burn" to inflict 1200 damage to Yusei (300 damage for each monster Jakob controls that didn't attack this turn) (Yusei 4000 → 2800). Jakob Sets a card.

 **Turn 17: Yusei Fudo**

Yusei's hand contains "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Wasteland Tornado", and "Salvagent". Yusei draws "Mono Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Jakob's SPC: 5 → 6). Yusei Normal Summons "Mono Synchron" (1/0/0) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Wave Wall" with "Mono Synchron" in order to perform a Synchro Summon. Yusei then activates the effect of "Mono Synchron" to make the Level of "Wave Wall" 1 ("Wave Wall": 4 → 1). Yusei then tunes his two monsters together in order to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" (2/200/1500) in Attack Position.

Yusei then tunes "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron" in order to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" (10/3300/2500) in Attack Position. Yusei activates the first effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to reveal the top five cards of his Deck and allow "Shooting Star Dragon" one attack for each Tuner Monster he finds. Yusei finds "Drill Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "Nitro Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron", and "Effect Veiler", so "Shooting Star Dragon" can attack five times this turn.

"Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Granel Attack 3", but Jakob uses the effect of "Granel Guard" to treat "Red Nova Dragon" as an Attack Position monster in his Spell & Trap Card Zone (10/3500/3000) and redirect the attack to it instead. Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Striker Unit", equipping it to "Shooting Star Dragon" and increasing the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" by 1000 ("Shooting Star Dragon": 3300 → 4300/2500). Jakob uses the effect of "Granel Carrier" to prevent "Red Nova Dragon" from being destroyed (Jakob 12000 → 11200) ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 15500 → 14700/0). "Red Nova Dragon" then becomes an Equip Card again.

"Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Granel Attack 3" again, but Jakob uses the effect of "Granel Guard" to treat "Red Nova Dragon" as an Attack Position monster in his Spell & Trap Card Zone (10/3500/3000) and redirect the attack to it instead. "Shooting Star Dragon" destroys "Red Nova Dragon" (Jakob 11200 → 10400) ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 14700 → 10400/0).

"Shooting Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Granel Attack 3" and "Granel Top" (Jakob 10400 → 7900 → 4100) ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 10400 → 7900 → 4100/0). "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Meklord Emperor Granel" (Jakob 4100 → 3900). Since "Meklord Emperor Granel" is no longer on the field, "Granel Guard" and "Granel Carrier" are destroyed. Yusei Sets two cards. On Yusei's End Phase, "Shooting Star Dragon" loses 800 ATK due to the last effect of "Synchro Striker Unit" ("Shooting Star Dragon": 4300 → 3500/2500). At this point Jakob, Lester, and Primo merge together to form Aporia.

"What the-" Yusei said with wide eyes. "Who are you?" Yusei asked, looking at Aporia.

"My name is Aporia," Aporia answer, turn his head to look at Yusei.

"What are you planning?" Yusei asked, narrowing his eyes at Aporia.

"I want to create a new world." Aporia answer. "Let stop talking and finish our duel." Aporia said.

 **Turn 18: Aporia**

Aporia draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Aporia's SPC: 6 → 7). Aporia then activates the effect of "Infinite Prison" to take "Grand Core" from his Graveyard and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card by discarding "Infinity Force". Aporia then activates the final effect of "Infinite Prison" to send it to the Graveyard and return "Sky Core", "Wise Core" and "Grand Core" to his hand. Aporia then activates his face-down "Meklord Emperor Creation" to send all three "Core" monsters from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" (12/4000/4000) in Attack Position.

Aporia activates the effect of "Mekanikle" to equip itself with Yusei's "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei activates the third effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to remove itself from play until the End Phase, however Aporia activates the second effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" to send "Granel Guard 3" from his hand to the Graveyard and grant "Mekanikle" the sent monster's effects until the End Phase. Aporia then activates the "Granel Guard 3"-granted effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" to negate the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon". The effect of "Mekanikle" continues, equipping itself with "Shooting Star Dragon" and increasing its ATK by the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" ("Meklord Astro Mekanikle": 4000 → 7300/4000).

"Mekanikle" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Aporia Sets a card. On Aporia's End Phase, Aporia activates the final effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" to send "Shooting Star Dragon" and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Wasteland Tornado" to destroy "Shooting Star Dragon" and prevent Aporia from activating the last effect of "Mekanikle" ("Meklord Astro Mekanikle": 7300 → 4000/4000).

 **Turn 19: Yusei Fudo**

Yusei draws "Trust Chain". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8; Aporia's SPC: 7 → 8). Yusei's hand contains "Salvagent" and "Trust Chain". Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 8 → 1) and draw one card. Yusei Normal Summons "Salvagent" (2/300/800) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Salvagent" to Tribute itself and revive "Shooting Star Dragon" (10/3300/2500) in Defense Position with its effects negated. Since "Shooting Star Dragon" was Special Summoned via the effect of "Salvagent", it is not treated as a Synchro Monster while face-up on the field. Yusei Sets two cards.

 **Turn 20: Aporia**

Aporia draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Aporia's SPC: 8 → 9). Aporia then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed counters (Aporia's SPC: 9 → 2) and draw one card ("Wisel Attack 5"). Aporia then activates the second effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" to send "Wisel Attack 5" from his hand to the Graveyard and grant "Mekanikle" the sent monster's effects until the End Phase. Aporia explains that "Mekanikle" can now inflict piercing damage to Yusei and all Battle Damage it inflicts will be doubled. Furthermore, "Mekanikle" can now negate and destroy one Trap Card Yusei controls when it attacks, but only once during this turn.

 **Continue the duel in the next chapter of lYu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger**

 **Book 2 Chapter 5**

 **Turn 20: Aporia**

Aporia has just used the effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" to send "Wisel Attack 5" from his hand to the Graveyard and give "Mekanikle" the effects of "Wisel Attack 5" until the End Phase. "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" attacks "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack, however Aporia activates the "Wisel Attack 5"-granted effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" to negate and destroy "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Yusei then activates his face-down "Revenge Twin Soul" to remove from play "Red Nova Dragon" and "Black-Winged Dragon" from his Graveyard and increase the DEF of "Shooting Star Dragon" by 2000 (the increase is equal to the combined Levels of the removed monsters times 100) ("Shooting Star Dragon": 3300/2500 → 4500). The attack fails (Aporia 3900 → 3400).

The second effect of "Revenge Twin Soul" activates, destroying "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" at the end of the Damage Step, but Aporia activates the third effect of "Mekanikle" to remove from play "Granel Carrier" from his Graveyard and prevent "Mekanikle" from being destroyed. Aporia Sets a card. on Aporia's End Phase, the effect of "Revenge Twin Soul" expires ("Shooting Star Dragon": 3300/4500 → 2500).

 **Turn 21: Yusei Fudo**

Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3; Aporia's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards ("Ghoul Summoner" and "Guard Master") and send "Guard Master" from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei then activates his face-down "Dimension Voyage" to Special Summon "Red Nova Dragon" (12/3500/3000) and "Black-Winged Dragon" (8/2800/1600) in Attack Position at the cost of negating the effects of the Special Summoned monsters and forbidding them from attacking. Yusei then switches "Shooting Star Dragon" to Attack Position (10/3300/2500).

Yusei activates his face-down "Trust Chain" to increase the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" by the ATK of all Synchro Monsters Yusei controls ("Shooting Star Dragon": 3300 → 9600/2500), however no Synchro Monsters Yusei controls can attack while "Trust Chain" is face-up ("Shooting Star Dragon" does not contribute to the ATK boost and is not affected by the attacking restriction as it is currently not treated as a Synchro Monster due to it being revived by the effect of "Salvagent" in the previous episode).

"Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Meklord Astro Mekanikle", but Aporia activates his face-down "Banishing Climb" to remove from play "Red Nova Dragon" and "Black-Winged Dragon" ("Shooting Star Dragon": 9600 → 3300/2500). Yusei activates the second effect of "Trust Chain" to destroy itself and end the Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, the second effect of "Banishing Climb" activates, returning "Red Nova Dragon" (12/3500/3000) and "Black-Winged Dragon" (8/2800/1600) to the field in Attack Position with their effects negated. Yusei Sets a card.

 **Turn 22: Aporia**

Aporia draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Aporia's SPC: 3 → 4). Aporia then activates the effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle", equipping itself with "Red Nova Dragon" ("Mekanikle": 4000 → 7500/4000). Aporia then activates the second effect of "Mekanikle" to send "Granel Top 5" from his hand to the Graveyard and grant its effects to "Mekanikle" until the End Phase. Aporia then activates the "Granel Top 5"-granted effect of "Mekanikle" to equip itself with "Black-Winged Dragon" ("Mekanikle": 7500 → 10300/4000).

"Mekanikle" attacks "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei removes from play "Guard Master" from his Graveyard in order to switch "Shooting Star Dragon" to Defense Position and prevent it from being destroyed by battle. The attack continues, but "Shooting Star Dragon" isn't destroyed.

During the End Phase, Aporia activates the final effect of "Mekanikle" and sends "Red Nova Dragon" to the Graveyard ("Mekanikle": 10300 → 6800/4000), but Yusei activates his face-down "Hardship", equipping the latter to "Shooting Star Dragon" and reducing the ATK and DEF of "Shooting Star Dragon to 0 ("Shooting Star Dragon": 3300 → 0/2500 → 0) in order to reduce all damage he would take from the effect of "Mekanikle" this turn to 0. Aporia then activates the final effect of "Mekanikle" and sends "Black-Winged Dragon" to the Graveyard ("Mekanikle": 6800 → 4000/4000), but Yusei takes no damage.

Aporia activates his face-down "Infinite Feast" to take "Red Nova Dragon" and "Black-Winged Dragon" from the Graveyard and equip them onto "Mekanikle" ("Mekanikle": 4000 → 10300/4000). After that is done, "Infinite Feast" inflicts 2400 damage to Yusei (Yusei 2800 → 400) (600 damage for each time that a Synchro Monster got equipped onto a Meklord this turn) while Aporia gains 600 Life Points (Aporia 3400 → 4000).

 **Turn 23: Yusei Fudo**

Yusei draws "Mystic Piper". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Aporia's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei activates the second effect of "Hardship" to send itself to the Graveyard and destroy "Shooting Star Dragon" and all Equip Cards on the field ("Meklord Astro Mekanikle": 10300 → 4000/4000). Yusei Normal Summons "Mystic Piper" (1/0/0) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Mystic Piper" to Tribute itself and draw one card ("Sonic Chick"). Since Yusei drew a monster, he activates the second effect of "Mystic Piper" to draw one more card ("Graceful Revival"). Yusei activates his face-down "Ghoul Summoner" to revive "Black-Winged Dragon" (8/2800/1600) in Attack Position and equip it with "Ghoul Summoner".

Yusei then activates the second effect of "Ghoul Summoner" to discard "Sonic Chick" and revive "Red Nova Dragon" (12/3500 → 4500/3000) in Attack Position and take damage equal to its ATK. Yusei then uses the effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" to place one "Black Feather Counter" on "Black-Winged Dragon" and nullify the damage ("Black-Winged Dragon": 2800 → 2100/1600). Yusei activates the second effect of "Ghoul Summoner" to discard "Graceful Revival" and revive "Shooting Star Dragon" (10/3300/2500) in Attack Position. Yusei then uses the effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" to place another "Black Feather Counter" on "Black-Winged Dragon" in order to nullify the damage ("Black-Winged Dragon": 2100 → 1400/1600).

"Black-Winged Dragon" attacks "Meklord Astro Mekanikle", but Aporia activates the third effect of "Mekanikle" to remove from play the "Granel Guard" in his Graveyard and prevent the destruction of "Mekanikle" (Aporia 2600 → 2400). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Mekanikle", but Aporia removes the "Granel Attack" in his Graveyard from play in order to prevent the destruction of "Mekanikle" (Aporia 2400 → 500). "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Mekanikle" (Aporia 500 → 0).

"Team 5D's is the winner." The man said on the loudspeaker.  
"Yusei won," Everyone in the crowd yelled. Yusei stops his runner in front of his friends.

"Yusei," Leo said, run up and hug Yusei.

"Yusei," Akiza said, looked up at him.

"Yeah," Yusei said, got on his duel runner and kiss her on the lips.  
"What a minute when did this happen?" Jack, Leo, and Crow asked, looking at Yusei and Akiza.

"It has been a while," Yusei said, wrap an arm around her.

"So when are you guy going to have kids?" Crow asked with a laugh.

"We are not ready to have kids yet because we are not married." Yusei answer, looking at Crow.

Luna looked up at Akiza and saw a sad looked on her face. "Akiza," Luna said, walked closer to her.

"What is it?" Akiza asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Luna said with a smile on her face.

"Well, let head on now," Yusei said, getting on his duel runner and drive back to his house.

 **See you in the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A new Danger...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Danger**

 **Book 2 Chapter 6**

Akiza sat in Yusei's bedroom while everyone was talking downstairs. "Akiza what wrong?" Yusei asked, walked in his bedroom.

"I'm fine," Akiza said with a smile.

"Akiza, I know something is wrong," Yusei said, walked closer to Akiza. Akiza looked down at the ground and whisper. "Akiza I did not hear you what did you say?" Yusei asked.

"I'm...pregnant and you are not ready to have this baby," Akiza said, stand up and walked passed Yusei. Yusei grabs Akiza's hand and pulls her closer to him.

"I don't care. I will be here for you and our child." Yusei said, holding Akiza tighter.

"I love you, Yusei," Akiza said, kiss Yusei on the lips.

"I love you too," Yusei said, kiss her back and laid her down on the bed. "Coem live with me," Yusei said, kiss Akiza's neck.

"I will," Akiza said, wrap her arms around Yusei.

"Then he needs to get the baby room all fix," Yusei said, looking at Akiza.

"Yeah, but we don't know what the baby will be yet," Akiza said.

"Yeah, I hope it is a girl," Yusei said, sat up and run his hand on Akiza's stomach.

"Don't you want a boy to passed down the Fudo name?" Akiza asked.

"I do," Yusei answer, place his lips against Akiza stomach. After a while, Yusei laid beside Akiza while his arms around her.

"Good night, Yusei," Akiza said, laid her head on Yusei's chest and fall asleep.

"Good night, Akiza," Yusei said, close his eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning, Yusei and Akiza told their friends that they are having a baby. "What about to yesterday you not ready to have kids?" Crow asked, looking at Yusei.

"Yeah, But I did not know that Akiza was pregnant until last night," Yusei said, looking back at Crow.

Akiza place a hand on her stomach. "So you guys are going to be a parent now," Jack said, letting out a sigh.

"That great," Carly said, hug Akiza.

"Thank you, Carly," Akiza said, hug Carly back.

 **Continue in book 3...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yu-gi-oh 5D's: A New Life**

 **Book 3**

 **One-Shot**

Yusei laid in bed holding Akiza in his arms and have his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to see our child." Yusei whisper in her ears.

"Me too," Akzia said, laid back against Yusei's chest. "I love you, Yusei,"

"I love you too, Akiza," Yusei said, lend down and kiss her on the lips. Akiza sat up from the bed and feel a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow," Akiza said, place her hand on her stomach.

"Akiza," Yusei said in a panic, rush over to her.

"Im okay...oh god...ow," Akiza said, kneeling down on the ground.

"Akiza, let me take you to the hospital," Yusei said, help Akiza to stand up and carry her downstairs.

"Yusei it hurt," Akiza said, breathing in and out.

"we are getting closer to the hospital," Yusei said, drive down the street.

"Okay," Akiza said. When they got to the hospital Yusei help Akiza to a wheelchair. "Yusei,"

"It okay, Im right here," Yusei said, holding Akiza hand while she was now laiding on the bed.

"We can finally see our baby," Akiza said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, we are finally get to see your baby," Yusei said, moving her bangs out of her face and smile down at her.

"okay and it kind of sorry I want you to start pushing," the nurse, said looking at Akiza.

"okay," Akiza said, grab Yusei's hand.

"one...two... push," the nurse said. Akiza started to push and squeezing Yuesi's hand.

"Yusei, it hurts," Akiza screaming in pain.

"it will be okay. Do it for our child," Yusei said, try not to show his pain while his wife is squeezing his hand till it was numb.

After 12 hours in labor room, Yusei and Akiza there's a sound of a small baby crying. "Yusei," Akiza cry when she hears her own child.

"it's a baby boy," the nurse said walking over to the baby tub and claimed him up.

"Akiza did you hear that. We have a baby boy," Yusei said, kiss Akiza on the lips. The nurse walked over to Akiza and place her son in her arms.

"Yusei, he look like you," Akiza said, looking down at her son.

"I think he look like you," Yusei said, sat down on the bed and wrap his arms around Akiza.

"He is ours," Akizs said, kiss her sons forehead.

"Yes he is our and we are also need a name for our son," Yusei said, kiss the side of Akiza head.

"What about Tusei?" Akiza asked, looking up at Yusei.

"I love that name," Yusei said, kiss Akiza on the lips.

"Our little Tusei," Akiza said.

 **Thank you for read this story :)**


	14. Note

Hello everyone, so I decided to combine my stories together like the story princess of the Dawn series, The story of the princess of clarines (zenyuki week 20, and snow glows white on the mountain tonight cuz right now I have 251 stories posted right now and want to make that smaller.

I'm also rewriting some of my stories that are very short and making it longer too. after I get everything all sorted out then I will post new chapters and my provera stories thank you and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
